


No Haste

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, just some fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meg and castiel spend time together in a winter motel</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Haste

It wasn’t hard to find that comfort he’d longed for again.

No, it was right there, right in the the form of a dark, disgusting creature, mutated beyond recognition and laden with scars. No, he found himself drawn to that destruction and called it beauty, called her amazing and wonderful, as if instead of torture she was crafted instead from God’s very own hands.

He found solace in the touch of this black eyed thing. Found some sort of hope and ways of carrying on when she spoke her words, or when she touched him late at night, and when she would whisper softly and make him shiver.

 

It was a strange sort of feeling he had for her that kept him behind her, kept him wanting to protect and keep her safe. And he found himself wanting this, wanting her, all that darkness and anger and hate and…love.

Maybe that was why he even enjoyed the simple things, like sitting outside the moderately clean motel in the snow and people watching. It wasn’t often that Castiel had time alone, let alone time away from being stuck in heaven and dealing with angels than he no longer had the patience for and keeping to himself. And being with her.

"I never liked snow," she said when the silence between the two of them became too much. He watched her adjust her coat before scratching her arm. "Too fucking cold, too annoying."

"I’ve always enjoyed it."

"Yeah, figures you’d be the guy who enjoys this shit," she muttered, ignoring the way he tilted his head, amused enough that she’d brought it up. "Bet you guys just love it huh? Probably doesn’t snow in heaven."

"No, it doesn’t. But maybe that’s why I like it," Castiel muttered, looking up as more flakes fluttered down, sprinkling his tan coat and decorating Meg’s brown hair. "I’ve always been a bit fond of unique things."

"Yeah."

"Though, honestly, I find it a bit more comfortable in the warmth.

She snorted. “You always this forward or is this just something special you saved for me”

"Well, it’s not often I have company. And a warm motel room that just happens to maybe have a fireplace."

"Damn Clarence," Meg actually laughed, "Why don’t you go ahead and say you want to fuck me again?"

"Because if I wanted that, I would have already done so," he looked at her for a few moments, blue eyes incredible in the light and meg found herself wanting to pull away but Castiel’s intense stair kept her frozen.

 _Well that’s one way to break the ice Clarence,_  Meg shut her eyes as if in pain when she thought about that last thought.  _Great, ice pun._

"Are you alright?" he asked her, Meg opening her eyes to see him looking at her with that stupid confused puppy look, looking at her as if she wasn’t just confusing him. As if he was amused at her befuddlement.

"Was I too forward? Because if I made you uncomfortable I could-"  
Castiel froze when her cold fingers suddenly clamped around his chin, his eyes widening as meg glared him up and down, making him swallow as he watched her lean into his face.

"You’re lucky you’re adorable Castiel, or I’d have killed you by now."

He looked up at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “You think I’m adorable.”

"I think you’re an asshole but we all make sacrifices."

"Good enough," he muttered, tearing his face from her hand to kiss her, a deep rumble growing in his throat. When she returned the kiss he pressed into her, tongue caressing hers as he deepened the kiss.

"You said you wanted fireplace sex right?" Meg asked, pulling away only to have Castiel move down to her neck.

"I thought it would be nice, seeing how cold it usually is…"

"Then do it. We have to leave soon and I’m tired of waiting."


End file.
